


Captivation

by Verai



Series: A Corrupting Touch [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Rough Sex, dishonorable Arthur, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: He's never come to your home. But now, your safe haven is about to become a den of iniquity. Perhaps it's time to stop running and let him… inside.





	Captivation

**Author's Note:**

> I took off the non-con tag for this one, but it's still pretty dubious.

You spent the following day at work stressed out and jumpy. Suspecting that Arthur had known where you lived was one thing.  _ Knowing  _ that he knew was an entirely different animal. That knowledge was a constant burn in your heart. You tried your best to put on an air of calm professionalism, but when you came into the kitchen towards the late afternoon and put the dishes down into the sink, you looked at your hands and saw that they were as shaky as a drug addict’s.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” your boss asked, making you jump. You hadn’t heard him come up behind you. You turned to him and noticed that he had been looking at your neck, and you reached up to rub the bite mark that Arthur had left on you the previous night.

 

“N-n-nothing!” you said unconvincingly.

 

Your boss looked at you hard. “You stayin’ out late?”

 

“No,” you lied. It wasn’t your fault you were out late.

 

He put his hands on his hips and cocked his head at you. You turned back around to wash dishes; you needed to get your mind off of everything.

 

He clapped a hand on your shoulder, making you jump again. “Take the rest of the day off. Get some sleep. You’re useless to me if you collapse.”

 

You turned and looked at him, surprised at this very rare show of kindness from him.

 

“Go on, before I change my mind,” he said grumpily.

 

You nodded, thanked him, and told him you’d be back in early the next day. Running home, you locked all your doors & window, hoping that would be enough to deter a certain stalker (it probably wouldn’t). With the curtains closed and a chair propped up against your door, you took off your uniform and fell asleep in just your underclothes, the exhaustion quickly taking you out like water being thrown on a flame.

 

***

 

You woke up around the time you would normally arrive home from work.

 

There was a tapping sound at your window.

 

“Shit,” you mumbled as you went to the window. You knew if you didn’t let him in, then things would get broken, and you couldn’t afford window or door repairs. Sighing deeply, you pulled back the curtain and saw a familiar shadowed figure leaning against the window frame, perched on the small balcony.

 

Opening the window, you stepped back as Arthur climbed into your room with the predatory air of a panther. He regarded you for a few moments under the brim of his hat.

 

“Not runnin’?”

 

“Nowhere to run,” you responded quietly. 

 

He moved closer to you, each step sounding like the solid beat of a heart. Stopping before you, he tipped your chin up, forcing you to look up at him. His eyes drew you in and for a moment, just a fraction of a second, you thought you saw a melancholy tinge in his blue gaze.

 

Wordlessly, he leaned down and kissed you, softly at first, then more heatedly as you responded to his touch. If you had to do this, might as well enjoy it, you thought to yourself.

 

He pushed you back towards your bed, and when the back of your knees hit the edge, you stopped moving and pushed back, unable to stop yourself from rebelling a little bit. He immediately grabbed you by the shoulders and sat you down. You kept your eyes on his face, watching his demeanor change as he took off his gun belt and undid his pants.

 

“Open,” he commanded.

 

You did so, making him smile. Your heart shouldn’t be pounding so wildly at that, as he forced his way into your mouth and used you roughly, making you gag. His hands dug into your hair and he murmured sweet praises to you as you got used to his pace and adapted, letting your tongue swipe around him as he moved in and out of your mouth. 

 

“Oh sweetness, you’re learning,” he purred, pushing into your throat and staying there for a second too long.

 

You nodded around his cock, your eyes burning, swallowing to accommodate him. You couldn’t stop the drool from leaking from your lips as he slid back out and looked down at you, satisfied with how messy you looked. 

 

He stepped back and took off his shirt before pushing you down on the bed. He tore off your underclothes with a violent strength, not giving you a chance to react as he spread your legs and rubbed against you.

 

Feeling his body crushing yours, his cock brushing against you intimately, you couldn't help the moan from escaping your lips. He captured your mouth once more, not so much kissing you, more like devouring you. His hands ran all over your body, squeezing your thighs, hips, your arms, taking your wrists and putting them above your head. Taking the scraps of fabric that were strewn about, he tied your wrists, then dragged you further up the bed so he could tie you to the bedpost. 

 

Admiring his work, Arthur got off the bed and stripped off the rest of his clothes. “Get to feel you against me, skin to skin,” he said in an eager tone, much to your annoyance. 

 

He grabbed the jar from his satchel and your body twitched as your eyes met his. He gave you a small smile before taking some of the balm and kneeling in front of you. Grabbing your ankles in one hand, he folded you over like a pretzel and started playing with your rear opening.

 

“There, there,” he said as you writhed at his invasion. “You should be used to this by now.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I like it,” you grumbled.

 

“Do you?” he asked as he let go of your ankles and stroked your most sensitive parts, making any protests you may have voiced die on your tongue as you just ended up groaning with desire. He kept stretching you, teasing you, watching you intensely with each gasp, each quiet cry you made and adjusting his touch to pull out the most shameful sounds from you.

 

“Sounds like you like it,” Arthur said teasingly, and leaned over you to suck on your neck and collarbone. You knew he was going to leave a mark, and you tried to wriggle out of the way, but he held you down, his fingers still in your ass, his other hand pushing your shoulder down, his body crushing you so you couldn’t move. You felt him leaving his mark on you and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped your throat.

 

Arthur laughed softly at your reaction, and pulled back from you to see your neck. Judging the mark to be good enough, he stepped away from you for a moment. You watched as he slathered some balm on his cock, stroking the head and humming sensually. 

 

“You ready for me, pet?”

 

You just looked away, unable to keep your body from reacting to the sight of him, hard and naked before you. He hummed again as he spread your legs and guided his cock into your ass. Each inch that entered you made you breathe slowly, trying to relax your body to take him in. 

 

You choked back a cry when he shoved the rest of the way in, his hips slamming into you. After letting you adjust to his girth, he started to fuck you slowly, shallow at first, then as he watched you start to pant and moan, he took you deeper, gripping your hips and leaving bruises where his fingers dug into your skin.

 

Arthur reached down and touched you, fully intent on making you come, or so you thought. Just as you were about to let go around him, he pulled back and let you fizzle out, leaving you on the edge with no way to release yourself.

 

“Goddammit,” you growled, making him chuckle darkly.

 

“You gonna beg?”

 

You just growled some more. He reached out to cradle your cheek, but you turned your head and tried to bite him. He pulled his hand back, then like a snake strike, grabbed your jaw.

 

“Oh, sweetness, I thought you were tamed.” He grabbed one of your legs and hooked it over his shoulder. He pushed inside of you at this new angle, wrenching a strangled cry out of you. He leaned over you and kissed you once he was close enough, gripping your jaw so hard that you were afraid he was going to break you.

 

Letting go of your jaw after a prolonged kiss, he grabbed your throat instead and ravished you again, your hamstring muscle stretching, your other leg instinctively bending, and you pushed your knee against Arthur’s chest in a feeble attempt to slow him down. He guided your leg around him and you ended up wrapping your leg around his waist.

 

“That’s it, take all of me,” he said in a low voice, his hands moving to lift your ass up higher so he could hit you at just the right angle to make you convulse. You stifled your cries by turning your head and biting your arm. Arthur noticed and turned your head back to face him. He curled two fingers and shoved them into your mouth.

 

“Only I can mark you,” he said, and you bit down on him. He didn’t even react, just watched your eyes roll back as he fucked you harder, saliva dripping down your cheek. 

 

Removing his fingers from your mouth, he let your other leg off his shoulder and you wrapped it around his waist, linking your ankles behind him. He gifted you a satisfied smile when he felt you do this.

 

“You feel so good,” he breathed as he fell upon you, his chest against yours, his hands around your throat and mouth, keeping you quiet. “Can’t have your neighbors hearin’ you, can we?”

 

You tried to bite him again, but this time, he slapped you lightly on the cheek. 

 

“Be good.” The hand on your throat tightened slightly. “You know why.”

 

“You wouldn’t,” you started to say before he covered your mouth again.

 

“There’s plenty of ways to shut you up. You wanna find out?”

 

You shook your head, and he hummed his satisfaction with your answer.

 

He shifted himself to a better position and thrust in and out of you faster, making you feel the strength of him with each shove. You could feel his breath, hot against your ear, and his quiet huffs and moans drove you to the edge again. Combined with the weight of him on top of you, his skin hot and rubbing against yours, and his cock deep inside of you, you mewled into Arthur’s hand, begging him with your eyes.

 

“Need release, pet?”

 

You nodded.

 

“You think you’ve earned it?”

 

You nodded again.

 

He slowed his movements, and lifted himself off you. He untied your wrists from the bedpost, but they were still tied together.

 

“Work for it then.”

 

You immediately reached down and touched yourself, giving up any pretense of fighting back and just letting your body give in to the wanton pleasure it craved. You looked into Arthur’s eyes as you touched yourself, and one of his hands met yours, stroking you as he murmured encouragingly. He wrapped his other hand around your throat again, but this time it was gentle, soft strokes up and down the column of your neck.

 

Your pleasure built and built, and when he started moving his hips again, slowly so you felt it thoroughly, you came apart, arching your back and gasping as the bliss coursed through your body in waves. 

 

As you came down from your high, Arthur grabbed your legs and put them both over his shoulders. He fucked you senseless, stroking you again even though he knew it was too much for you, watching you thrash helplessly under him until he shot his spend deep inside of you, letting your legs slide off his shoulders. Collapsing on top of you, he gave two final shoves before he lay still, breathing heavily into your neck.

 

After he caught his breath, he untied your wrists and rolled off you. You were exhausted, but your body thrummed with an afterglow that left you feeling content. 

 

As you started to fall asleep, Arthur held you close, stroking your arm and side lovingly. It felt strangely comforting, to have him cuddle you after the depraved acts he just committed on you.

 

“Good night, sweetness,” he whispered in your ear as he nuzzled your temple with his lips. It sounded sad, but maybe you just imagined it.

 

***

 

You woke up feeling sore, but somehow more relaxed than you had all week. Stretching your back and arms, you looked around your room to see that Arthur had left, the window still unlocked, the curtain open on one side, letting in the sunrise. 

 

Sitting up in bed, you yawned, wondering if you should go back to sleep or start cleaning up, when you noticed something on the pillow next to you.

 

It was a photo.

 

Your eyes widened with recognition.

 

It was you, but anyone else wouldn’t be able to tell. You looked, well, rather erotic, if you dared to think of yourself in that way. All tied up, the moonlight hitting the lines of your body at perfect angles, a dream for any dominant person to gaze at. You flipped the photo over, and saw in a surprisingly elegant script, a note from Arthur.

 

_ Sweetness, _

_ You won’t see me again, I reckon. I don’t expect forgiveness, but I want you to know I enjoyed every minute with you. You’ll make someone real happy someday. You’re beautiful just as you are. _

_ A. _

 

When a tear fell onto your hand, you finally blinked and looked out the window. You knew it was a fucked up world when your stalker was the only one who made you cry from sweet words that you had only dreamed to have directed at you. Taking a shuddering breath, you blew out a long sigh. The ordeal was over and you felt relief, but you didn’t expect the pang of loneliness to echo in your heart.

 

Silently, you got out of bed, cleaned yourself up, and started putting your clothes on. You tucked the photo into the back of your journal and sighed, rubbing the mark that Arthur had put on your neck.

 

“The hell is wrong with me,” you mumbled. But then you smiled. After all, you were free, and today was a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part to this series, my dear readers. I’m officially out of smut ideas, so if you want to give me some more, come find me on @verai-marcel on tumblr or comment here with your dirty fantasies.


End file.
